Best Friends Torn Apart
by Torieoo
Summary: Deadliest Catch: When Cameron Hansen realizes who her best friend Kristen really is, will she stick around to help her through her wedding? And will she get her true love back or lose her dad in the process? Please review! Its still a work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Cameron Hansen is your typical teenager, constantly partying, has a boyfriend at least, and doesn't really care what her parents or anyone else has to say. Her father, Edgar Hansen has been a crabber for over 20 years. Even though he was never around much, they were pretty close, but that doesn't mean she always listened to him. When she was 14 her mom made her move in with her since Cameron was living with her dad and step-mom who she considered her real mom…she hadn't seen her dad since. Now that she was 19 she was going to try and get reconnected with him.

"Party it up!" She yelled walking off the plane at Dutch Harbor. She looked around and saw only snow, water, and birds, "Oh you have got to be shitting me."

"What are you bitching about?" Said Cameron's best friend Kristen McFarland. She was the fiancée of the Northwesterns newest deckhand Jake Anderson, "Oh my God...we're going to die."

"No shit Sherlock. I can't believe Jake wants to get married here." Cameron said walking off the plane and slipping on the ice, "Whoa!" she yelled falling on her butt and dropping her bags, "Ouch."

"Smooth move, and he's used to being out here and it's not like we're going to be living out here." Kristen said helping her up, "Now if you want me to hold your hand I will if you're afraid of falling again."

"Oh shut up!" Cameron said slapping her in the arm.

They walked down to the docks of Dutch when Cameron stopped and stared at Kristen as she kept walking, "What's wrong?" She laughed

"Where are you taking me?" Cameron asked raising her eyebrows

"To see Josh, come on!" Kristen said

"Please don't make me!" Cameron said protesting, "Kristen! Come on! Why do you even wanna see Josh anyway he's your ex!" she stomped her feet and followed Kristen's trail.

"Finally!" Kristen sang hoping onto the boat, "Cam come on it's JUST a boat."

Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes, "You know they scare the shit out of me...but fine." She hoped onto the boat slipping once again on the deck and hit her head on the rail, "Whoa!"

"Again Cam, really?" Kristen said as Cameron got up and wiped off her butt. She walked over to Kristen and then the two went inside. Jake, Josh, and Phil were up in the wheelhouse arguing like they usually did.

"Hello!? Can you two stop bitching for one second to see your favorite girl in the whole world?" Kristen yelled as they suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"Hey!" Josh said hugging her.

"And you brought Cameron Hansen with you?" Phil asked

"You know it." Cameron said laughing. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Jake staring at her, since they were dating but weren't at the same time, like an on/off relationship and right now they were off and Cameron made it clear it was for good. Her outfit choice wasn't exactly for this type of weather, jeans, a sweatshirt with "Hansen" on the back, and uggs really weren't cutting it.

"Um Cameron why is your ass all wet?" Jake asked

"I sorta had a hard time getting here." She said getting dizzy, her head starting to hurt from when she slipped.

"She kept falling on ice and then slipped when she got on deck." Kristen said, "I'm surprised she doesn't have a concussion from how hard she hit her head."

"You hit your head?" Phil asked

"Yeah it's not that bad." Cameron said rubbing the back of her head, "I just-"she fell to the ground unconscious.

"I thought she said she was fine?!" Jake said

"She's an idiot all she does is party, drink and have sex she doesn't know anything!" Kristen said, "Cam come on wake up."

"Yeah Kristen because everyone knows telling the person to wake up means they will. Come on use your head." Josh said

"Ummmmmm, Jake kiss her!" Kristen said

"My pleasure." Jake laughed getting on his knees and kissing her slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and Jake helped her up.

"Thanks." She said leaning against the counter.

"Anytime."

"Are you okay?" Phil asked getting her ice.

"I seem fine but I guess my head is telling me different." Cameron chuckled putting the ice on her head and sitting on the counter.

"Please don't die before the wedding Cami cam I NEEED you! You're my maid of honor!" Kristen said nudging her.

"I'll try not to." Cameron said laughing. Jake sat on the counter next to her and pulled out his phone. He typed something and then closed it making it seem inconspicuous. Cameron's phone vibrated and she read the message. It said: _Hi._ She gave him a pathetic look and typed back.

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked trying to see what she was typing.

"Nothing, oh so Kris, since you're a bride to be we get to have a huge-ass drunken bachelorette party right?" Cameron asked as Josh raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" Josh said, "Do I get to come?"

"Yeah no sorry but it's for girlies only. And I don't think you're even invited." Cameron said laughing.

"Hells yeah we're having a drunken bachelorette party."

"Swweeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttt!" Cameron said getting out her phone and calling her friends that were staying at a hotel for the wedding, "Hey! SO we are having our amazing party we planned." She said laughing and going down to the galley and on the dock.


	2. Chapter 2

"She seems happy." Jake said a little disappointed.

"Well what'd you expect? For her to be depressed and see if you changed? I mean, come on Jake, you cheated on her four times with the same girl. Cameron isn't the type of girl to keep waiting for a guy." Kristen said.

Jake didn't answer, Josh came over and put his hand on his shoulder, "Dude if you wanna get her back then show her."

"How?"

"Well you are Jake Anderson's best man, so you will obviously be walking down the aisle with the maid of honor, which is Cam, and you two will be sitting next to each other at the reception."

"Okay." Jake said going down to the galley

"I sort of feel bad for them." Kristen said

"And whys that?" Josh said

"Well…Cameron really loved Jake….and when he cheated on her it crushed her, she wouldn't talk to anyone and when she finally did talk to me she broke down, hard. And then sitting here looking at them together makes me wish that they were back together because they look great as a couple." She explained

"Okay…but how does that make you feel sorry for them?" Josh asked not getting the point

"Because I know Cameron…she's not gonna take Jake back for anything. To this day she's still trying to get over him so I can see why she would put up an act in front of him to make it seem like she was okay." Kristen said as Josh went to say something she stopped him, "And that makes me feel bad because she still loves him, and he loves her, but I think if she took him back all the wounds would reopen and the memories would come back and she wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Oh, yeah I see where that stinks but it has been a few years." Josh pointed out

"Yeah so, Jake and I have been going out since Jake and Cameron have, well were and I know if he did that to me and then we broke up I would be crushed and wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"Cameron seems like she knows what to do with herself."

"No she has no idea. The way she gets the hurt out is by going out and drinking and partying. That way she gets so wasted she doesn't remember why she was drinking in the first place…Josh….it got so bad that she went to rehab for being an alcoholic."

"Wow…" Josh trailed off.

What the two didn't know was that Jake had been listening the whole time. When he heard that the girl he loved more than anything else in the world and been so crushed she turned to alcohol because of him, he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He went quietly back down the stairs and left the boat to try and clear his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Cameron took a detour and headed in the Northwesterns direction. She got butterflies in her stomach since she hadn't seen her dad in five years. Since her birthday had passed it was more like six years but she wasn't keeping track. She walked onto the dock the boat was sitting at and saw her dad working out on the pots. She stopped, took a deep breath, and then started walking again. She was past freezing since she still had on the outfit she left Washington in. While walking she tripped over a rope but caught herself, and making a huge thud.

Her dad looked up, realizing who it was and immediately got off the boat and waited till she got to him. She couldn't wait to tell her dad everything that had happened, like graduation, prom, well not prom, but everything else. He smiled as she ran to him and he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. She was so glad that he was happy to see her that tears welled up in her eyes.

"God, I've missed you." Edgar said

"Me too dad. My mom wasn't the icing on the cake." Cameron said, Edgar let go of her and looked straight at her.

"What do you mean?"

"She has no cooking experience at all, can't clean for her life, and told me I was her slave and made me do everything she wanted or would go on these rampages and say I didn't appreciate her at all and that I was a no-good daughter." Cameron explained

"Your mom could get that way but she was a decent parent at least I mean you turned out okay for the most part." Edgar joked

"She's a HORRIBLE parent." Cameron said

"I knew your mom was decent but now she's horrible?" Edgar said chuckling

"It's not funny! She got remarried you know." Cameron said, "When I was like 15."

"That's good. No wonder why she stopped harassing me."

"Yeah I guess you could say having a drunken mom and step-dad 24/7 is good." Cameron said with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Did it happen all the time or are you just exaggerating like how you used to when you were little?"

"Oh no, at least every week they were at the bar or had parties on school nights, the only day they didn't drink and party was Sunday because they went to church and dragged me along. They're poor excuses for human-beings." Cameron said reflecting on the memories.

"At least they tried to be good and take you to church." Edgar said trying to make light of the situation.

"Ha! The only reason why they went was so the neighborhood didn't think they were complete drunks…well lemme tell ya…it was too late for that." Cameron laughed

"Did you tell them that?"

"Yeah..then they would try to ground me but I snuck out, went to parties and shit." Cameron said. In a weird way she wanted her dad to feel guilty for letting her mom take her but at the same time she didn't because she knew that her mom would throw the fact that he was always gone in his face.

"Wow.." Edgar trailed off leaving the subject alone. He and Cameron walked onto the Northwestern were she was squeezed by the crew.

"So what are you doing up here Cammers?" Sig asked calling her by the nickname he gave her when she was 10.

"Well my best friend is getting married up here and I'm the maid of honor so I have to be here weeks in advance. Pretty lucky huh?" Cameron answered, making a sarcastic remark at the end.

"Really? Little Kristen?" Sig said in amazement

"Well she isn't so little anymore but you know…yeah." Cameron said with a smile

"How come no one told me?" Sig asked looking at the crew who put their hands up in defense.

"Sig I told you guys this. Don't you remember? I invited you guys." Jake Anderson said standing up

"Oh right. Guess I wasn't paying attention…which I usually don't when you talk anyway Junior." Edgar said getting a cup of coffee.

"Wow your funny." Jake joked.

"I'm sure Kirsten will be excited to see you guys since you're like her second family." Cameron chuckled.

"Where is Kris now anyway?" Jake asked

"With Jake and Josh." Cameron said nonchalantly. She realized that the look he had was like he was gonna kill someone so she started speaking again, "Which I'm supposed to be getting back there so I'll see you guys later."

"You better come back and visit your old man." Edgar said giving her a hug

"I will I promise." Cameron said getting off the Northwestern to head back to the Cornelia Marie.


	4. Chapter 4

When she got back onboard she bumped right into Jake, "Oops sorry Cameron." He said going back to work.

"Oh, uh, it's fine." Cameron said as her eyes met his. She suddenly remembered about what had happened and tried to fight back the tears since it hurt so much.

She walked in and Josh knew something was up, "What's wrong?" he asked getting up.

"Nothing, just stuff on my mind." Cameron said shaking it off.

"Alright, where have you been?" He asked leading her to the table

"I went to visit my dad, saw the groom-to-be and saw my uncle, you know nothing too exciting." She said the two totally forgot that Kristen was sitting there. Cameron had always thought Josh was attractive but sitting here made her get even more attracted to him, but she knew that she could never go out with him because he was Kristen's ex.

"Um hello I'm still here people." Kirsten said as Cameron and Josh broke off their staring contest.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time smiling and looking down.

"You two so like each other." Kristen said sitting back with her arms folded.

"Kristen, Josh I are JUST friends." Cameron laughed running her hand through her hair.

"Yeah…with benefits!" Josh added in jokingly. Cameron slapped him.

"Not helping my point asshole!" She said trying not laugh since Kristen had a pretty serious look on her face. Josh sat back and tried to contain himself as Kristen stared them down.

"Alright I know I'm one sexy beast but please don't stare you might make other people jealous." Josh said sarcastically motioning towards Cameron who wasn't paying attention.

"Wait what?" She asked coming back to the conversation.

"So I was thinking….if you don't want to walk down the aisle with Jake, Cami then I can find a replacement, you know…since Jake has a new girlfriend." Kristen said as Josh looked at her shocked. She was ruining his whole plan to get Cameron and Jake back together, and she was definitely lying.

"Oh...Well I guess you can now that he has one..." Cameron said sighing

"Okay I already got one, its Josh." Kristen smiled.

"What? No your Jake wanted this Jake to be his best man. Stop screwing it up! Jake doesn't have a girlfriend." Josh snapped back as her smiled disappeared. He knew she didn't like that.

"He said it was fine, and yes he does I saw him with her!" She said getting up and leaving as Cameron and Josh sat there shocked at what she had just done.

"What is her problem?" Did you ask her to do this?" Josh asked

"No I was actually fine with walking down with Jake, but I guess we should change it since Jake has a girlfriend." Cameron answered.

"He doesn't have one! She's ruining the whole plan!" Josh said slamming his fist on the table making the table jolt.

"Plan? What plan Josh?" Cameron asked suspiciously, Josh forgot he wasn't supposed to tell her but it was too late for that now.

"Uh..To…to…get Jake drunk and then thrown out of the wedding." Josh lied in a panic, he knew that that was the stupidest lie ever but he was hoping she would buy it considering she knew the kind of person Jake is.

"Yeah, not even an idiot would believe that, tell me." She said getting up

"Okay…Kristen and I were going to get you and Jake back together by pairing you two up to go down the aisle and maybe go back out. But as you can see Kris just went and fucked the whole thing up." Josh said as Cameron got a deadly expression on her face, she was definitely pissed off and Josh knew it.

"That's so typical of her! All she ever cares about is her goddamn self!" Cameron yelled.

"I know. That's why I broke up with her." Josh added

"You would think that she would want this for me and for me to be happy since I'm her best friend, but no it has to be about Kristen all the fucking time!" Cameron was so angry; she never thought how coldhearted and self-centered Kristen could be. Jake came in since he heard yelling.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"No I'm most definitely not okay; my supposed best friend is thinking of herself….once again! I swear I'm going to kill her, then she really won't screw up my life anymore."

"She's done this before?" Jake asked

"Yeah, every time something good happens in my life she has to go and fuck it up. God, I've been so fucking blind! She's a cold-hearted bitch. She's gonna pay. Mark my words." Cameron said, fury coming out in her voice. She couldn't believe that the person she trusted most in this world didn't want her to be happy.

"Well what'd she do this time?" Jake asked

"We were trying to get you two back together with pairing you up at the wedding but Kristen just made that not possible by taking you out, and making Cameron think you have a girlfriend." Josh explained

"Gee thanks Kristen, I don't have a girlfriend retard." Jake said as if she was actually there.

"I'm gonna go find her I'll see you guys later." Cameron said leaving to go find Kristen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so i never put the disclaimer on the first few chapters which was my bad so yeah i dont own anyone or anything of deadliest catch and i dont know how they really act so dont get offended, thanks. **

* * *

"Cam!" Kristen said running up to her, "I'm happy that I switched up the pairings to make you happy."

"Or maybe just to make yourself happy." Cameron shot back. Kristen got a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you and Josh were gonna try to hook me and Jake up again so I KNOW you took him out for a reason. So come Kristen, tell me." Cameron.

"Fine, I didn't like the fact that Jake cheated you and you wanted back with him, so I came up with a plan to get you to move on by telling you that he had a new girlfriend." Kristen said slyly.

"Why can't you just let me live my life!? I'm not five!" Cameron shouted as all heads turned towards her and Kristen standing on the dock.

"I'm just looking out for you! You're my best friend."

"Looking out for me?! You don't look out for anyone except yourself!" Cameron yelled, "You always have and you always will. You don't give a shit about other people's lives as long as yours is perfect!"

"That's not true! I care about a lot of people's lives." Kristen yelled back.

"Oh please cry me a fucking river, if you cared so much about people's lives then you would still be with Josh, but you didn't give a fuck…because he was your bitch and that's all he ever would be to you, Your bitch!" Cameron shouted

"That was in the past! I've grown up now. "Kristen said, "Maybe you should try it."

"Bitch please, I've been grown up since the 6th grade."

"That's why you want to go out with a guy that's cheated on you four times and made you go to rehab and broke your heart. Yeah you're totally grown up." Kristen said

"You know what fuck you! Jake wasn't the reason for that and you know it so stop lying to people and grow the fuck up! Go find a new maid of honor because I quit." Cameron said leaving her and Jake Anderson behind her.

"Fine I will! And she'll be the best fucking maid of honor that you've ever seen!" Kristen yelled.

"Good for you!" Cameron shouted sticking her hand up sarcastically and kept walking. She went back towards the Cornelia Marie but sat on the dock facing it with her head in her hands.

"You must be cold." Jake said walking up to her. He put his coat around her shoulders as she looked up

"You could say that, and thanks." She said smirking. She really liked it when Jake was around even if it was more awkward then talking about the birds and bees with her parents.

"So how'd everything go?" He asked curiously, "Did you beat the shit out of her?"

"Haha no unfortunately I contained myself, I confronted her about what she did and then she told me what she really thought…"

"Oh…why did she tell you I had a girlfriend?"

Cameron sighed, "Because she didn't like the fact that even though you cheated on me four times I still wanted to get back with you."

"But you're her best friend…why would she hurt you like that?" Jake asked. He so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around her but refrained himself.

"She thought telling me that you moved on would make me move on.." Cameron said looking ahead at the water.

"I don't get it, girls are so confusing." Jake said

"Me either, but hey guys aren't the easiest things to put up with if you haven't noticed either." Cameron laughed

"Touché ." Jake responded laughing, "Can I ask you one question though?"

"If you must, go ahead."

"Why did you wait so long to come back here for me?" He asked looking at her.

"I guess I just figured that maybe one day you would come to me…and then you didn't, so I didn't either, but when Kristen said her and Jake were getting married up here I knew you'd be here so I decided to give it a try…and to see my dad." Cameron answered

"I wanted to come to you I really did but I figured I'd really hurt you and then I heard Josh and Kristen talking about how you become an alcoholic and partied and because it was my fault which made me feel even more guilty."

"I didn't drink and party because of you…well you were apart of it but it was mostly because of my mom….you know I lived with her since I was 14 and everyday was hell…then I met you and it was better..but then we broke up and it turned to hell again and I couldn't take it anymore so I turned to alcohol to be the solution only it wasn't. That's why I went to rehab." Cameron explained. Jake let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay….one more question."

"Seriously, another?"

"Yeah last one…I think…depends how you answer." Jake said

"Alright fine." Cameron said putting her arms into the jacket since it was beginning to get dark.

"Would you go back out with me?" Jake said

"I'd be lying if I said no but I wont take you back immediately. You have to prove yourself." She answered putting her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"Okay." He answered, smiling and lighting a cigarette.


	6. Chapter 6

No sooner did Jake and Cameron get comfortable, Jake Anderson popped up to ruin the moment, "Cam can we talk for a sec?" he asked. Cameron got up and followed him a little farther down as Jake sat there finishing his cigarette.

"Yeah what?" Cameron sighed. She didn't exactly want to see him right now considering she just blew up at his wife to be.

"How have you been?"

"Cut the crap dude I don't have all fucking day." She said getting impatient.

"Okay fine, Kristen is a wreck you have to make up with her."

"Hell to the no." Cameron said lighting a cigarette she found in the jacket. She very rarely smoked.

"Why the hell not?" he said getting angry

"Because, she's a bitch and she only wants me back in the wedding because she has no one else to fit into my dress because all her friends are fat-asses that can't wear a size 4." Cameron said

"You're being a little overdramatic."

"Yeah sure whatever you would too if I did that to you and Kristen, seriously Jake just leave me alone with it. And when I come to see my dad don't bring it up." Cameron said as her voice softened, "Kristen's not the friend I thought she was. Sorry." She turned around and walked back over and sat down near her Jake.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Eh, only when I'm stressed." She laughed putting her head back on his shoulder.

Phil came out and saw them, "Hey love city over there get your asses in the galley now!" he shouted

"Yes master!" Cameron yelled laughing. Phil shot her the middle finger and Jake helped her over the railing with his hands on her waist, when he brought her back down she was leaning right against him, without thinking he leaned in and kissed her.

"Woah, hold it I said you have to prove yourself." Cameron said

"SO?"

"SO! That means no kissing. Maybe a little hugging but nothing intimate." She said smiling afterwards and taking his hand and going into the galley. Everyone had a depressed look on their face which made Cameron worried, "What's wrong?" she asked slowly.

Josh looked up, "Your dad…he….he…got injured real bad and got air lifted to a hospital."

"What!? How?" Cameron said her eyes getting wide.

"Working on deck, a pot came and landed on him almost." Phil said

"No! That's my dad! He doesn't get hurt!" Cameron said

"I'm sorry but he did…he might not make it from the impact of the 1000 pound pot." Phil said trying to give her a hug.

"No! Get off me! You're wrong! My dad WILL make it! I know he will!" Cameron yelled running off the boat crying. She ran down the dock to the Northwestern and saw Matt and Nick working. She ran up to them, "Where's my dad? He's okay right?" she said sniffling.

Matt and Nick rose their heads, and gave her a sympathetic look like she was a kid in a wheelchair that couldn't move.

"No…not my dad…" Cameron whispered to herself standing there, she had no idea what to do now. If she lost her dad her whole world would be crushed since he was the closest to her.

She got to the hospital to see her uncle Sig waiting for her, "How is he? He's gonna make it right?" Cameron asked

"They still don't know. He's in spinal surgery now but he still has to come out of it." Sig sighed

"No there aren't any ifs. He will make it, he's my dad, and I know he can." Cameron said sternly.

"Cameron listen-"

"No you listen! I'm tired of everyone saying he might not make it. My dad is Edgar fucking Hansen for god sake's! He will make it!" Cameron shouted.

"Don't be so sure of it. That was a 1000 pound pot." Sig reasoned

"So!? I know my dad, I know he'll make it through this. I'm the only one who fucking believes in him and that'll he'll get out of it." Cameron said

"That is not true! I believe in my brother too! And watch your mouth missy you may be 19 but your still my niece." Sig shouted

"Really because you have a pretty shit filled way of showing it, if you believe in him so much then you would be thinking positive not negative! And I'm not gonna watch my mouth stop telling me what to do you aren't my father." Cameron shouted and sat down. Sig sat down next t her.

"Okay, why are you so touchy about this?"

"I've been away from my dad for five years. I just got him again and if I lose him it'll kill me, he's the only person that I'm really close too. " Cameron sighed

"I know, why don't you call Kristen and-"

"There's no way in hell I'm calling that bitch." Cameron said looking forward, she didn't feel like explaining why.

"What happened?"

"She tried to screw everything up with me and Jake."

"You and Jake are back together?" Sig asked confused

"Yes. No. Kind of. Long story." Cameron said

"I have time." Sig said. Cameron explained everything to him and then got quiet, "Wow…who knew."

"Yup. And now she's trying to get me back in the wedding because none of her friends are a size four except me." Cameron said combing her hand through her dark brown hair.

"That is true, now you said that Kristen made that up about Jake because she was trying to protect you from getting hurt again right?" Sig asked

"Yeah, why?"

"Did you ever think she may be right?" Sig asked. Cameron sat back and looked at him, she never thought about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron woke up to the code-blue alarm going off in the hospital. She jolted awake and looked around for her uncle who was nowhere to be seen. Her heart raced as things flooded throughout her mind, was that her dad? Did he make it? And was Uncle Sig right about all this? Nurses and doctors scrambled passed her and one knocked her back into the seat she had been sleeping in.

"Gee, I come to a hospital and almost get trampled to my death…isn't that ironic." Cameron muttered to herself standing up again. She yawned and folded her arms since she was freezing. Sig came up from behind her.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." He teased handing her a coffee.

"Thanks, it's freezing in here!" She said sipping her coffee.

"It's not that bad in here." Sig said

"Easy for you to say, how many things do you got under that?" Cameron remarked motioning towards his Northwestern jacket, "Because lemme tell ya…these hoodies aren't the warmest things!"

"I guess I'm just used to the weather here." Sig said downing his coffee, "Aah that was refreshing!"

Cameron couldn't help but laugh, her uncle never acted that way during serious situations. He was usually uptight and tense the whole time but now it seemed like he learned to cut loose and actually enjoy things!

"So is there any news on my dad?" Cameron said changing the subject, Sig returned to his uptight, tense self.

"He's stable, but it'll be at least a few hours before we can actually go see him, why don't you go and catch some shut-eye for a few and I'll stay here." Sig explained

"Where exactly do I go to catch my 'shut-eye'?"

"Jake's at the dock right? Go on the Cornelia."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Cameron said slowly.

"Why not? I mean as much as I don't like him for hurting you, I thought you two were figuring things out." Sig said

"We are…it's just that I was thinking about what you said yesterday…about Kristen being right and I think that she is."

"Wow…well I'm going to tell you this…do what YOU think is right." Sig said putting his hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"I think that's easier said than done." Cameron said walking out of the hospital and into the cold dreariness of Dutch Harbor.

She made her way down to the Northwestern carefully and climbed on board. Matt and Nick were outside and watched her every move, but didn't say anything. She walked into the galley and saw Kristen and Jake discussing the wedding. When they saw who was in front of them Kristen got up and headed for the wheelhouse.

"Kristen wait." Cameron started as Kristen turned around

"What?" She said blankly.

Cameron sighed, "I'm sorry for thinking that you were trying to ruin my life instead of trying to help me."

"And?"

"And I shouldn't have thrown a hissy fit." Cameron admitted, that's one thing she was best known for. Hissy fits.

"Even though what you said was a bit bitchy…I forgive you!" Kristen exclaimed giving Cameron a makeup hug.

"Friends?"

"The best!" Kristen laughed, "So Cam, will you be my maid of honor again?"

"Well…" Cameron said

"Cam!"

"I'm joking! Of course I will be."

"Okay thank God, Kelly wanted it and I was like um no sorry." Kristen laughed as the two walked back out on deck.

"That's because no one can wear my size!"

"Exactly!" Kristen agreed, "So not to be the reminder of horrible things but are you still gonna get back with Cheaty Mc. Cheater?"

"I haven't decided that yet, you know with everything with my dad I hadn't had any time to think about me and him.." Cameron trailed off

"Oh right your dad! Jakers here told me, how's he holding up?"

"Pretty good, for now he's stable but it'll be a few hours before I can see him which I'm glad because I have no clue what I'm gonna say to him." Cameron explained

"That's good." Kristen said

"Yeah..can I ask you something?"

"Yeah anything." Kristen said jumping onto the dock.

"How would you feel if I went out with Josh?" Cameron asked as Kristen got a complete look of utter dread on her face. Cameron knew she shouldn't have asked.


End file.
